0 In Domo Cancri
by NanaCocodrilo
Summary: La vida es complicada, también la convivencia en familia. Mascarita lo sabe bien, demasiado bién para su gusto.


**Aclaraciones:**

 **Este es un fanfic cuyo tiempo cronológico se localiza, específicamente, 3 años y medio después de la guerra contra el dios del inframundo. Así que ¿recuerdan a cierta niña adorable de "Ángel de Hielo"? ¿Sí? Pues olvídenla. ¡Así es! ¡SE TRATA DE UNA PRECUELA, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! (n-n)/**

* * *

 **In Domo Cancri**

(En casa del cangrejo)

* * *

 **CAPITOLO 1:**

 **Fratello Maggiore**

.

.

 _Cuando Mascara de Muerte despertó estaba sobresaltado. Sus músculos, débiles y endebles se convulsionaban contrayendo sus extremidades en erráticos movimientos, sus ojos desorbitados oscilaban contemplando fantasmas, despojos de lo que alguna vez fueron tangibles imágenes de animas y espectros, atormentándolo, haciéndole pagar por cada uno de sus pecados._

 _‒¡Mascara de Muerte, cálmate!‒_

 _No sabía dónde estaba, así como tampoco supo reconocer a quien estaba a su lado intentando controlarlo para mantenerlo acostado en la cama. La intensa luz del sol lo cegó un momento. Cerró sus ojos. Le dolían, como si hubiera sido la primera vez en mucho tiempo que los usaba. Cada exhalación e inhalación le resultaba dolorosa, casi como un recién nacido._

 _‒Tranquilo, soy yo, tu amigo.‒_

 _Estaba vivo pero ¿cómo era posible? Esto no podía estar pasando, se dijo. Esto no debía ser más otra cruel broma del averno. Entreabrió sus ojos. Tardó en acostumbrarse a la luz, sin embargo pudo distinguir una imponente figura posicionada justo a su lado. No pudo llegar a verlo con claridad. Sin embargo, justo en el momento en el que Afrodita pasó su mano por su rostro pudo vislumbrar en su mente, casi como un sueño, una sonrisa adornando su rostro:_

 _‒Bienvenido nuevamente, compañero.‒_

 _._

 _._

Al despertar esa mañana de miércoles, con el cuerpo apaleado y un profundo dolor de cabeza, creyó sentir en el aire el característico aroma del aceite caliente y masa fritándose en él. Durante un momento creyó retornar a cuando era solo un niño y esa vieja víbora a la cual llamaba maestra esperaba en la cocina, preparando lo único que sabía cocinar bien. Luego, tras poner los pies en polvorosa, recordó su realidad y sintiéndose aún más a gusto comenzó su día.

Tras algunos minutos, en algún punto entre su visita matinal a la ducha y su trayecto a rumbo a la cocina recordó mirar el calendario. Tras hacerlo, hizo unos ligeros cálculos mentales y una expresión de molestia apareció en su rostro. Así es. Era ese día de la semana. Ese día donde, casi como un ritual, debía esculcar aquel infame cajón de la mesita de noche, solo para encontrar, aquel nefasto artefacto que tanto detestaba usar.

Nuevamente, allí estaba, ante él, su celular. Pequeño, útil, antipático. Aquella maquina simbolizaba muchas cosas que él detestaba. ¿Qué podemos decir al respecto? Solo Afrodita de Piscis sabía cómo lidiar con su mal genio, pero, en este caso en particular, no se trataba solo por su poca capacidad para sentir paciencia con la tecnología, sino que además este pequeño artefacto, semana a semana, no tenía nada bueno que ofrecerle. Prueba de ello era la innumerable cantidad de notificaciones que saltaban en cuanto procedía a encenderlo:

 _ **88 mensajes de texto.**_

 _ **66 llamadas perdidas.**_

 _ **19 audiomensajes en el buzón de voz.**_

Ok. Esta vez las cosas se habían salido de control. ¿Qué había ocurrido?, se dijo. Instintivamente pasó sus dedos por la pantalla del aparato leyendo fugazmente la hilera de mensajes que permanecieron apilados apenas los últimos tres días, todos proviniendo apenas de 2 personas en su lista de contactos: "Llámame", "Todos me asfixian aquí". "¡¿Para qué mierda tienes un celular si no vas a contestarme?!", "Te extraño", "Las cosas se salen de control", "Rafael me está retando demasiado", ",Me largo", "¡Ella No está!", "Mañana estaré en tu cas‒" ¡Espera! ¿Qué?

Mascarita volvió sobre sus pasos en la pantalla. Leyó a detalle cada mensaje, en orden, y al llegar al final no pudo hacer más que darse un palmadazo en la cara.

.

 **En esos mismos momentos.**

 **Sicilia, Italia.**

 **.**

 **‒¿¡COMO QUE NO ESTÁ!?‒**

Amelia Epifani se encogió de hombros intentando fingir que nada pasaba pero el escándalo proviniendo del piso superior de la casa era terriblemente difícil de ignorar. Ciertamente, Rafael Spileto nunca había tenido buen tino para la paciencia, pero esta vez se le había salido de las manos. Ni siquiera la discreción podía mantener. Incluso desde la cocina de la amplia casa podía escucharse fácilmente a su hermano menor, Domani Spileto, intentaba aplacarlo pero ¿para qué? No había nada que salvar, pues el mayor de los hermanos ya había recaído en el curioso hábito de destrozar cualquier cosa que cayera en sus manos.

‒¿Qué pasó ahora?‒ Preguntó el hombre al cual Amelia cuidaba, sentado en la mesa mientras ella servía su desayuno. ‒ ¿Qué? ¿Gi finalmente huyó o qué?‒

‒Temo que si Don Nono, temo que si.‒ Respondió ella, quizás algo apenada pues conocía el difícil temperamento del anciano, y adelantándose a su reacción agregó:‒ No sea tan duro con Rafael, por favor. Él trata de hacer lo mejor.‒

‒Y casi se vuelve un fascista al intentarlo. Ese mocoso siempre ha tenido problemas de carácter ¡incluso desde niño! Yo le dije a su padre. Ni siquiera una esposa o un trabajo pudieron curarlo.‒

Don Nono, también conocido como Damiano Spilleto o simplemente el abuelo de los dos jóvenes que discutían en el piso superior, era un hombre ciertamente muy viejo. Por ello Amelia tenía especial cuidado en sus atenciones, sobre todo porque aún mantenía el mismo carácter podrido y desafiante de su juventud. La edad había logrado corroerle el cuerpo, pero no el carácter y sus mañas. Ella sabía que no podía exigirle nada, pues ¿qué tanto puedes esperar de un ex soldado de casi 89 años?

‒¿Y? ¿Dónde se supone que se fue la mocosa ahora? ‒

‒Al único lugar donde podría haberse ido.‒ Agregó ella acercándole su cuenco de avena.

‒¡Jah!‒ Rió él.‒ Entonces, apagaré mi aparato para la sordera. Si crees que Rafaelo está gritando fuerte ahora, espera que se entere.‒ Dijo y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro mientras Amelia negaba con la cabeza.

.

 **Mientras tanto en esos mismos momentos**

 **En algún punto en los límites del Santuario**

.

Argól de Perseo arribó sintiéndose de muy mal humor. La noche había sido larga, su guardia nocturna interminable, y su trabajo insufrible al lado de Misty de Lagarto. Lo único que deseaba hacer a esas alturas del partido era arribar a su cuarto, a su cama, y descansar largamente ¡pero no! El azar es cruel y el destino inclemente porque justo en el último minuto de su guardia, justo a un minuto antes del amanecer, justo allí, en ese límite que separa al Santuario del resto del mundo, estaba durmiendo un vagabundo entre las valiosas ruinas.

‒¡Oye, oye! Lamento que estés en situación de indigente, pero no por eso puedes venir a montar tu campamento aquí. ¿Qué nadie te explicó que este es terreno sagrado?‒

No deseaba problemas. El plan a seguir era claro: despertar al indigente y sacarlo de allí. Parecía sencillo, por lo que empezó a llevarlo a cabo quitándole la manta que aquel indigente usaba para resguardarse del frio matinal ¡y vaya que fue una sorpresa lo que encontró abajo!

Wow, se dijo. Aquello era muy rosado ¡quizás lo más rosado que había visto en su vida! Aquella melena de cabello rosa coronaba un cuerpo esbelto y pequeño acurrucado en posición fetal entre dos pilares caídos. Fue entonces que, viendo su ropa negra con detalles metálicos y zapatos de tacón, supo de qué se trataba. ¡Había estado tan equivocado! Pero aquello no cambiaba las cosas verdaderamente, solo las complicaba un poco más.

‒Vete de aquí. Regresa a casa.‒

A sus ojos era como una especie de iniciación muy parecida al juego bobo ese de pararse en la oscuridad frente a un espejo repitiendo Bloody Mary. No era la primera vez que pasaba. Ya antes habían expulsado de sus dominios a jovencitos de la ciudad que se adentran en los límites del Santuario, armados con sus celulares o cámaras fotográficas, buscando pruebas sobre la existencia de los legendarios caballeros capaces de partir el cielo con sus manos desnudas. Por supuesto, hasta ahora nunca los habían complacido demasiado. Adolescentes y adultos jóvenes eran expulsados de sus dominios, celulares destruidos, cámaras quebradas, sin embargo nunca paraban de llegar.

‒¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¡NO ME TOQUES!‒

Era el mismo viejo cuento de siempre. Argól ya ni estaba prestándole atención. Solo se limitó a cargarla en su hombro, como una bolsa de papas, pues lo quisiera o no, de un modo u otro, ella abandonaría ese lugar.

‒¡Espera, espera! ¡No entiendes que pasa aquí! ¡Necesito llegar al Santuario!.‒

‒Aha, claro, yo también, yo también.‒ Ella pataleaba. Él la ignoró, tanto a ella como a los golpes que le daba en la espalda. Ni siquiera se fijó en el pequeño bolso que arrastraba por la tierra y el polvo, solo se limitó a avanzar.

‒¿Me estás escuchando siguiera? Mi hermano trabaja allí ¡me está esperando!‒

‒Niña, basta. ¿Crees que nací ayer? Otros vinieron antes que tú y han utilizado excusas más creativas.‒

‒P-pero es cierto ¡Voy a demostrártelo!‒

‒Claro, pimpollo, como digas.‒

La escuchó balbucear algunas cosas sobre qué diría su nombre de caballero. ¡Que coas inventaban los jovenzuelos de hoy en día! Nombre de caballero ¡Pufff! ¡Claro! Como si fueran actores o algo que necesitara un alias. Afianzó su agarre sobre la cintura de ella. Comenzó a fantasear nuevamente con la ilusión de una cama tibia mientras ella lanzaba nombres al azar. ¡Era tan hilarante!, sin embargo estaba perdiendo encanto rápidamente. Era tiempo de acabar con toda esa escena, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que la escuchó decir un nombre que le erizó la piel y le hizo despabilar como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada:

‒¡Espera! ¿qué dijiste?‒

Hubiese querido prestar más atención, pero no a lo que ella estaba diciendo, sino a su agarre. De haber estado más atento, ese mismo nombre que ella acababa de pronunciar no lo habría sorprendido hasta el punto en el que el peso de ella le venció y cayó por su espalda de cara al piso.

.

 **Unos minutos más tarde.**

 **Casa de Cáncer.**

.

‒ ¡Es un desastre, un desastre!‒

La voz alterada de Domani sonaba tan fuerte por el altavoz del celular que Mascara se vió obligado a sujetarlo a una distancia prudente para no lastimar su oído.

‒Cállate, Domani.‒ Escupió, harto por su histeriqueo.‒ Deberían haberla tenido quieta. Ustedes estaban a cargo.‒

‒Ella ha estado insufrible las últimas semanas ¿¡Qué más podíamos hacer!? Primero se tiñe el cabello, luego Rafael la atrapa con un chico en nuestra sala y hace tres días se escapó para ir a un concierto… Ángelo, ya no sabemos qué hacer. Está desatada. Parece una especie de demonio‒

‒Aha, un demonio rosado por lo que tengo entendido.‒ Era tan estúpido todo esto. Mascarita permanecía sujetando el puente de su nariz, pidiéndole paciencia a alguna entidad superior para no mandar al demonio a su dramático hermano.‒ Recuérdame para que me llamaste.‒

 _‒Mascara de Muerte.‒_

‒Espera, Domani, tengo a alguien en la _otra línea_.‒

 _‒Disculpa la interrupción.‒_

‒¿Qué quieres, Mú?‒ Respondió haciendo uso de su cosmoenergia.‒ Estoy en medio de algo.‒

‒Lo sé pero… Digamos que "tienes visitas".‒

Mascara no lo pensó mucho. De inmediato cortó la llamada para evitar que Domani siguiera lloriqueando y en silencio, con el sol apareciendo en el horizonte, procedió a descender las escaleras: atravesó Géminis sin mayor problema pues el templo se hallaba sumergido en una calma espesa, al contrario de Tauro pues el guardián del templo se hallaba en una incómoda sesión matinal de ejercicios. En Aries, al llegar a la entrada, descubrió a Mu de Aries de pie, impasible y profesional, mientras una jovencita estaba de pie a su lado, cargando un bolso y coqueteándole sin descaro. O por lo menos lo estaba hasta el momento en el cual vió al peliazul acercándose con cara de pocos amigos.

 **‒¡Fratello maggiore!‒**

Argól, quien esperaba a una distancia segura, no pudo hacer menos que considerar a la recién llegada una suicida en potencia. Mú parecía pensar igual pues alzó uno de los puntos que tenía en lugar de cejas mirando como la jovencita, casi como una niña, corría a brazos del peliazul y se prendaba de su cuello en un ágil salto que la dejó con los pies colgado por sobre el piso.

‒La encontré durmiendo en las ruinas, en los límites del Santuario. Señor, no sabía que era pariente suyo. De haberlo sabido no habría intentado expulsarla.‒ Informó Argól, intentando lucir calmo.

‒…¿Por qué tienes la cara lastimada?‒ Preguntó Mascara, quitándose a la empalagosa jovencita e encima solo para que esta se prendara de su brazo.

‒Con su permiso, me retiro.‒

Argól huyó tan diplomáticamente como pudo. Mu hizo lo mismo, intentando disimular lo peculiar que era ver a alguien siendo tan afectuoso con el Caballero de Cáncer. En cuanto se hallaron solos, Mascara volteó su rostro hacia la niña. Vió el pircing en su ceja derecha, el brillante cabello rosa, sus botas con plataforma y, en un discreto tono amenazante de voz dijo:

‒…Estás muerta, ¿me escuchas?‒

.

.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


End file.
